Guide: wartime
Overview Hypernova essentially has two states - peacetime and wartime. When wartime hits enemies will crawl out of their lairs. How to best deal with this problem? Obviously, turrets, but if you want to do your best in preparing for danger, here are some things to keep in mind... The enemy panel When you're under attack the war alert will turn to red and enemy panels will pop up in the upper right corner. An enemy panel tells you 4 pieces of information: * How many enemies are alive from that wave (95 in the example above) * How many of each enemy type spawned in that wave is alive * Which lair that wave is from (each enemy panel has a color which relates to the color of the lair on the minimap) * After the wave is defeated it shows how long until the next wave spawns And if you click the enemy panel it will take you to the lair. You can be informed of lair attacks sooner using the Vigilant. A Vigilant is a machine that will give you an early warning of attacks for every lair in its range (shown on the minimap). Vigilants alert you of an attack 45 seconds before it happens, or 60 seconds if you upgrade it. They will also reveal all enemies in range on the minimap. Lairs Lairs are a gathering place for all kinds of creatures. No one lair will spawn only one type of enemy. You never quite know what you're going to get. Maybe just a bunch of Boney, maybe a mix of Pixers, Hammers and Threeeyes. Lairs can be angered, and when they get angry they spawn enemies and don't stop until you pull your forces back or destroy that lair. If a lair is agitated it will display this icon: The first and easiest way to anger layers is to land structures in their danger zone. You'll immediately find yourself under attack! An angry icon will be displayed over any structure that's currently upsetting that lair. To calm the lair simply move structures out of the danger zone. The other way to trigger lairs is if you start destroying them with Lairslayers. If you move your Lairslayers out of range so they stop firing, the lair will calm down. But if you manage to hold the angry critters back with turrets until the lair is destroyed then that problem is solved. By the way, when you're rocketing a lair with lairslayers, if you need to feel free to move turrets into the danger zone. The lair is already angry, so it doesn't really matter ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ SPOILER: Later in the game tree hives, which are lairs that spawn Spitflies, will become active. They can be destroyed with Lairslayers just like lairs. However this will not anger them, nor do they have danger zones. Enemy movements Hayan creatures prefer moving along the hardened lava streams, or paths, that separate the rocky islands where your buildings are. They may not all take the same path, a wave can split up at some point and come at you from two different directions. Still, you can use these paths to help predict where they'll come from and put turrets in their way. Once close enough to their target they'll leave the path and come straight at you. However the monsters don't move across uneven terrain. If there's a hill, or a bump, or a ledge, or a small ramp, or a rock, or whatever, they'll go around it. You can use this to your advantage... Particularly be on the lookout for a cracked rocky texture on the edges of paths, these indicate slopes the creatures cannot pass. They can't climb up over them or jump down, they can only take the paths or go around... If that texture is not there they will go wherever they want, but once again: you can use this to your advantage and shoot them from where they cannot reach...